theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Friendship Trap
The Friendship Trap is the second episode of the second series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 15 January 2018. It is preceded by Tortoise Trouble and followed by Ethel Everywhere. The episode marks the first appearance of Miss Marigold Mould who joins the Cackle's staff as the art mistress. Synopsis Mildred and Ethel end up stuck together when Miss Cackle casts a 'friendship trap' spell on them, which can only be broken when they can get along with each other. Art teacher Miss Mould arrives and clashes with Miss Hardbroom. Meanwhile, Sybil Hallow and Beatrice Bunch accidentally take the founding stone and must figure out how to put it back without anyone knowing that they stole it. Plot Mildred wakes up to a fire drill. She mistakes to magical smoke Miss Hardbroom is making for real smoke, and throws a bucket of water at Miss Hardbroom. Ethel makes nasty remarks against Mildred, which prompts Miss Cackle to cast a spell on them both. At the assembly, it is announced that Cackle's will be getting a new art teacher, Miss Mould and that the Founding stone will be displayed in the hall, and no one is allowed to touch it. Outside, a large package has been sent ahead by Miss Mould. Later, the girls are looking at the Founding Stone, when Ethel turns Mildred into a statue. Enid tells Ethel to turn her back, which she does, but Mildred and Enid continue to argue. Miss Cackle's spell activates, and the two find themselves stuck together. They go to Miss Cackle, who explains that it is a friendship trap and to become unstuck, Mildred and Ethel must learn to get along with each other. In art class, the sculpture that Miss Mould sent turns into Miss Mould herself. Beatrice Bunch talks to Sybil to try to cheer her up, but she sneezes, causing her and Sybil to disappear. In class, Miss Mould praises Mildred's clay work, and Ethel, in spite, turns it into snakes. Miss Mould casts a spell to vanish the snakes, which causes the clay to explode everywhere. Meanwhile, Beatrice and Sybil are teleported around the school as Beatrice sneezes. In the Great Hall, Sybil grabs the Founding Stone in an attempt to stop them disappearing again, but this just brings it with them. Clarice finds Sybil and Beatrice with the stone and says they have to put it back before they get in trouble. That night, they sneak down to the hall to return the stone, but the teachers are there, discussing its disappearance. Back in their room, Sybil wishes they could make everyone disappear so they could put the stone back without being seen. Clarice says they could do that with a small magical fire and the fire alarm. They successfully conjure a fire, but it isn't giving off any smoke, and therefore isn't setting off the alarm. Then, the fire expands and sets the room on fire- according to the book; they were only supposed to use one firefly, not one JAR of fireflies. Mildred and Ethel (who are sharing a bed due to being stuck together) are woken up by the fire alarm, and start to evacuate like everyone else. Sybil, meanwhile, is petrified and won't leave the room, despite the fire. Mildred realises the smoke is real and it's coming from Sybil's room. Mildred and Ethel help Sybil overcome her fear and get out of the burning room. Miss Cackle compliments Miss Hardbroom on the realistic fire drill, but Miss Hardbroom says she didn't organise a drill. They go to Sybil's room and put the fire out with magic. Meanwhile, Mildred and Ethel are separated as they worked together to save Sybil. The first years get in trouble for the fire spell, but the teachers are unaware of the founding stone. Sybil tells Mildred and Ethel that the stone is still in her room, and Mildred agrees to help put it back where it belongs. Quotes Mildred: Miss Hardbroom's on fire! Miss Hardbroom: Neat lines, girls. No fidgeting, no talking, no... need to ask which pupil is responsible for this. Miss Hardbroom: A more frivolous waste of time is difficult to fathom. Miss Bat: A few art lessons never did anybody any harm. Miss Hardbroom: Have you met our pupils, Miss Bat? They can barely mix a potion. Any time away from academic rigour will hurt them very seriously, indeed. Miss Cackle: There appears to be a fusion at a molecular level. Ethel: Is that bad? Sounds bad. Miss Cackle: No, I did an excellent job. Some of my best work, in fact. Miss Hardbroom: And what precisely did the girls learn from being unconventionally sprayed with clay? Miss Mould: To relax a little. Enjoy their magic. One girl, in particular, really shone. Miss Hardbroom: Ethel Hallow shines in every class. Miss Mould: Mildred Hubble. Miss Hardbroom: She isn't gifted. Miss Mould: Really? I heard she located the founding stone. Miss Hardbroom: She landed on it. There's a difference. Miss Cackle: Excellent work, deputy. Quite the surprise. And I especially appreciated the eerie glow emanating from that first year window. You've surpassed yourself. Student: Help! Our bedroom's on fire! Miss Cackle: Glad to see you're getting into the spirit, but we really don't have to be quite so dramatic. Miss Hardbroom: I didn't organise a drill. Miss Cackle: You didn't? Miss Hardbroom: I didn't. Sybil: It was an accident that snowballed. Well, fireballed. Gallery Friendshiptrap.png P05t9bk7 (1).jpg Mould IMG 20180110 204250.jpg Mould MG 20180110 204204.jpg IMG_20190112_113225_508.jpg WW17-S2-2-5.jpg WW17-S2-2-4.jpg WW17-S2-2-3.jpg 2-2-1.jpg Category:2017 TV Series